Somewhere Only We Know
by Spotted Owl
Summary: Isabella reminds Phineas of the clearing. Inspired by the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane. '"Oh, wow. I can't believe I forgot about this place!" he said looking around,'


**Short little Phinabella one-shot/drabble story inspired by the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Phineas & Ferb"**

* * *

><p>"Izzy," said Phineas, for what felt like the millionth, "Where are we going?"<p>

"Stop your whining," said Isabella, not even looking over her shoulder as she led the way down the forest path. Her black hair swinging as she walked. "You'll find out soon. You should be able to figure it out, anyway." She was getting tired of his constant questioning. He had been there before.

"I honestly have no idea…" he said as they passed a fallen tree. It was so old that it was mostly covered in moss but bits of the bark could still be seen through. But Isabella knew it was a tree because she had started coming here long before the furry green plant had swallowed the large oak.

The farther they walked, the denser the trees became. Isabella had to push branches out of her way to walk along the path. She held them out so Phineas could walk past without being hit.

"Are you sure you know where you're going, Izzy?" said Phineas tentatively.

"Yes," she said, turning to grin at him. They were almost there. Even if he couldn't remember it now, she knew he would as soon as he saw it.

"Ok…" she had known he wouldn't argue because he trusted her. Trusted her enough to know she would be going anywhere dangerous or illegal.

Finally, Isabella parted the final curtain of leaves to reveal a beautiful little pond. It was surrounded by multi-coloured flowers. The trees were a beautiful green now, in the middle of spring. Off to the right was an intricate iron bench. The water of the small pond glistened in the sunlight sending sparks of light in all directions like a diamond.

Isabella looked over to the red head, seeing his face go from shock and wonder to remembrance. She was smiling when he looked at her.

"Oh, wow. I can't believe I forgot about this place!" he said looking around, "I remember you bringing me here, what was it? Four years ago?"

"Yup, to the day," she moved closer to him. Reaching for his hand, she led him to the bench, "I thought it would be special, since… You know… This was where we had our first kiss." she smiled up into his big, blue eyes.

"Yeah," he said, smiling at the memory, "I remember that. Back when we were twelve. You brought me here just to tell me you had a crush on me!" he laughed gently, "What was your reasoning again?"

"I thought that being in a beautiful place would make you freak out less when I told you…" she smiled sheepishly.

"Right!" he said, smiling out onto the pond, "Well… it worked! Sort of. Well… not really, I already like you before you confessed. When you said you wanted to meet me, alone, I was going to take advantage of the situation and tell you how I felt. But you beat me to it," He looked at her, the smile still present on his face. She loved when he smiled; his whole face just seemed to light up like the sun.

"I always was faster than you," she said, patting his hand.

"That was_ one_ time! _One_ race!" he said, looking over at her trying to make her understand.

"But it was pretty embarrassing for you. I mean, I beat you by a lot." she said, teasing him now.

"It was one time!" he said, holding up a single finger as if that would prove his point better.

"I'm just teasing you!" Isabella laughed, throwing her arms around him.

"Humph." said Phineas, putting on a pout.

"That is the worst fake pout I've ever seen" she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Well," was all the gangly teen could say in response.

Isabella laughed lightly; she knew exactly what he wanted.

"Ugh," she said, but she was smiling. She lifted her head from his shoulder to bring her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss lengthened.

When she pulled away, she looked in his eyes that shone with glee, she smiled, "Happy?"

"Very," he said as he put his arm around her shoulder and they watched to clearing come alive with birds singing in the sunlight.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. Review? :]<strong>


End file.
